The Reality of Ayazae Ookami
by Azami Wren
Summary: Ayazae is a happy 12 year old girl who just so happens to have a slight case of multiple personality disorder and lives with a pack of 'vicious' wolves that like to get scratched behind the ear. Watch out Konoha!
1. To be a Wolf

AN: Hello! I discovered I like wolves so my two favorite things: Wolves + Naruto = Awesome!

**DISCLAIMER:** If I owned Naruto, said blonde would be Hokage, Sassgay wouldn't have a ten foot pole up his ass and Sakura would have died in the Wave Arc!

**WARNING: **There will be [Censored] Cussing [Censored] you [Censored] people! Deal! NO FLAMERS, FLAMERS WILL BE SET ON FIRE VIA FLAMETHROWER!

* * *

><p>~May 12th~<p>

Racing through the undergrowth I strain my ears for the sound of a howl, the signal. It's dark out, almost pitch black but I can see just fine by the light of the full moon. A kunai whizzes by my head, missing me as I jerk away. My red teardrop earrings flashing in the soft moonlight. Suddenly the forest around me becomes silent as a massive water jutsu is thrown at me.

"Suiton: Mizurappa!" The Mist-nin yells. I turn to face the jutsu head on, my blue eyes narrowing. A howl pierces the night. I smirk and close my eyes, it's over… For them! I suddenly open my eyes to reveal yellow glowing wolf eyes, my mouth stretching into a grin to show off my fangs. I disappeared.

"Where is she?!" Another Mist-nin yells, giving away his position, the dumbass.

**"Behind you."** I whisper into his ear as he stiffens. I quickly slice his throat with my claws, spilling his warm blood on the forest floor. I quietly lower him from the tree branch and onto the forest floor. While removing his Anbu mask I sniff the air, blood, forest, and… Human! After tying his mask to my side, I launch myself toward the foul stench, ready to rip another throat. Just as I'm about to reach it I sense two others behind me on my right and left, surrounded. Or so they think. I smile and straighten myself as they tighten the circle.

"Surrender now, Onna no Ookami-sama." He commands me, using my 'title'. Lady Wolf, what a joke! I am no 'Lady', I don't even qualify in age, being as I am only 12. I tilt my head my long white hair swishing with the movement.

**"Hehe!"** I giggle loudly, my shoulders shaking, **"Hahaha! Oh! You got me! You got me! Haha! Please don't hurt me! Hahaha!"**

"Silence!" The one on my left yells. I stop, dropping my grin and staring at the ground.

**"I'm sorry…"** I whisper, **"But Ookami-Kaa-chan demands blood… She'll let me sleep if she has blood…"** Raising my head to show blood red eyes, my hair dying itself black and my slightly tan skin turning pale. My claws grow longer with my fangs, my ears turning to those of a wolf.

"What the he-" A Mist-nin starts, but never finishes because I have already ripped his throat out, almost detaching his head completely. I quickly move on to his friend, clamping down on her throat with my powerful jaws. I growl as her blood touches my taste buds.

"Suiton: Senshokukō!" The remaining Mist Anbu yells. However, before the sharks can even leave the space in which they were created, I rip his spine out. I howl for the rest of my pack and quickly remove the masks. Shark, Dolphin, Seal, and Alligator. I grin, my head dropping.

**"Hehehe! Hahahaha! Ahaha!"** I laugh as I roll over into the blood and start rolling in it. The rapidly cooling and drying blood sticks to me easily. When my wolfs arrive they pause and watch me rolling around in blood but I don't care.

**"Go on! Eat! Don't mind me! Hehe, Mind~ Hahaha!"** I laugh hysterically as I roll around.

"Ayazae-chan, our apologies, we have already eaten." My Nee-chan Akairi says with a worried look. I don't want to worry her, or the rest of my pack… Heck! I don't even want to be rolling around in blood but Kaa-chan told me to! So I have to… Red is a pretty color… Hehe…

* * *

><p>~May 13th~<p>

**"Ugh! She won't let me sleep! It's never enough blood for her! It isn't fair! Why won't she let me sleep?! Ahhhh!"** I scream and rant at the sky. My pack lay around me as I pace.

Akairi-nee-chan raises her head and looks at me and says, "Calm down dear, she hasn't let you sleep for the past seven years no matter how much blood you roll around in or drink. But, hey, look at it this way, you'll never be caught surprised in your sleep!" She end in a cheery tone. I sigh and take a deep breath.

"I guess you're right…" I pout. A little grey bundle of fur bounds up to me.

"Nee-chan! Nee-chan! Up! Up!" She demands, bouncing around and wagging her little tail. Her mother growls.

"Amida! Show some respect to our Alpha!" Her snarls, making Amida's tail drop. Amida turns her head towards her mother with anime tears in her eyes.

"But Kaa-chan~ I want her to hold me~ She smells nice!" She whines. I bark out a high pitch laugh.

"Come here Imouto-chan~" I say in a sing-songy voice. She's just to CUTE! She's instantly happy again as she jumps up into my arms. I hear her mother snort at the sight.

"So! Everyone," I say and I instantly have my packs undivided attention, " Where should we go next? Kiri is getting boring. We've already been to Kumo and Iwa, and did we give them hell. So that leaves Suna and Konoha. Suna… Well, let's just say there's a reason we haven't been there yet. As for Konoha, I kinda miss the forests, anyone?" I ask. There is a collective howl, Konoha it is.

"Alright! Let's go!" I say, my shoeless feet already hitting the ground as I take off.

* * *

><p>~May 20th~<p>

One boat ride and a terrified crew later we were in Hi no Kuni! It smells WONDERFUL here! Not like molding wood or fish or even ocean! But earth and trees and animals!

"It's good to be back, isn't it Ayazae-sama?" Hiro-Nii-san asked me.

"Mhmm! It smells good here!" I say as I slide under a fallen tree. I jump into the trees to get a better view for me and Amida, leaving the rest of the pack to run under us. Not that they can't do this too, they just like being closer to the ground.

"Amida-chan, you've never been here because you were born after we left, but this is our homeland." I tell the blue eyed pup. She lets out an excited yip as I jump to another branch. After a while we end up separating from the rest of the pack, which is normal, either we will go to them or they come to us after a bit. Suddenly I hear Amida's stomach growl. She whimpers, embarrassed.

"Umm… Sorry Nee-chan, I'm hungry." She say's with anime tears in her eyes. I laugh.

"Okay, we'll go hunting!" I say and tuck her into my tan oversized hoodie that is now hoodless thanks to that Kumo asshole who ripped it off. Leaping onto the forest floor, I crouch down low.

"Dōjutsu: Me o Korasu." I whisper. Everything around me comes into focus, the little details of all the leaves, the dust particles floating around, the mice scurrying to their burrows, and the small deer laying on a patch of grass hidden from view by trees. I smile and deactive my eyes. Quietly I climb back into a tree and make my way over to the deer, who is just lounging away his last seconds. I settle on a branch and extend my claws and fangs, then I launch myself at the deer and land on his back. I quickly bite the back of it's neck, severing its spinal cord and effectively killing it. Amida wiggles in my hoodie, excited for the meal.

"Raw or charred?" I ask her as she slips out of the hoodie. She pauses in thought.

"You should eat some too… Charred!" She picks. I nod and make some hand signs.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu." I whisper, not putting too much chakra into it. The deer is quickly roasted and we chow down. I shall spare you the gory details. After we finish eating we get up to leave when I catch a scent on the wind. Enemy-nin.

"Amida." I say, she nods.

"I smell them too." She says. I tilt my head sharply, cracking it as I stretch.

_'Judging by how fast they're moving, they're Anbu… But, I have no problems with Konoha, so… What to do, what to do?'_ I thought.

"Mmm… Amida, what do you want to do? Fight or…?" I ask her. She looks up at me.

"They haven't done anything to us… Can we go the peaceful route?" She asks. I nod and smile at her. So we got settled up on a low branch and waited. After about two minutes , they were close enough that I could hear they whispering to each other.

"Isn't that…?" One of them asked. For Anbu, they're really loud… That or my hearing is awesome, I pick option number two.

"What's she doing here? I thought she was in Kiri." Another says.

"I was. But then I wanted to come home!" I say cheerily, making the Anbu jump. One pulled out katana and lunged towards me, forcing me to abandon the tree branch.

"Hey, hey! I didn't do anything! Why are you attacking me?!" I yell, flapping my arms like a bird.

"You HUNT Anbu! Why give you the first shot?" She yelled. I sighed and landed on the ground and held my hands above my head.

"I surrender~" I said as she held the katana to my neck, "Actually, I have an offer for your Hokage!" I say. The Anbu give me a suspicious look, or what I think is a suspicious look, it's hard to tell with the masks.

"Oh? And what would this offer be?" One asked. I smiled. This is perfect!

"Why, to join the Konoha Ninja Force!" I say happily as I clap my hands.

* * *

><p>AN: First Chappie down! Yay! So do you like? Review!<p>

-_-_-Azami-_-_- Out!


	2. My Pack

AN: Yay! I'm back. SO! Does anyone else think Ayazae is a little nuts? Or is it just me?

**WARNING:** **There may be cussing so just deal with it. NO FLAMERS, FLAMERS WILL BE SET ON FIRE VIA FLAMETHROWER!**

**DISCLAIMER:** **I DON'T OWN NARUTO, SADLY. IF I DID NARUHINA WOULD HAVE HAPPENED A LONG TIME AGO, SAKURA WOULD HAVE FAILED THE GENIN TEST, AND SASUKE WOULD HAVE GOTTEN HIS BALLS CRUSHED BY GAARA IN THE FINAL ROUNDS OF THE CHUNIN TEST.**

Anyways, ONWARD!

* * *

><p>~May 20th~<p>

That was how I ended up in the Hokage's office, with a wolf pup, smiling like an idiot.

"Ayazae-san… Why do you look like you just won something?" Sarutobi asks, slightly disturbed.

"Mmm… Because! I'm meeting one of my Heroes! I grew up reading about you!" I say happily. He smiles kindly at me.

"I see. Now, down to business. Why would the Onna no Ookami want to join our forces?" He asks. I adopt my 'thinking' pose.

"Because, I have all the skills of a ninja, just not the title, that's one reason. Another would be that I'm curious on how fast I can rise through the ranks. I have eliminated all my current enemies, those within my capabilities. Oh! And Nee-chan suggested a while ago that I start socializing more with those of my species." I finish. He gives me a strange look.

"Those… Of your species? Dear, I don't think I understand." He says, confused.

"Oh! Yeah, well, I was raised by wolves!" I say happily, jumping and throwing my hands in the air. Amida, looks up at me from her spot next to me on the floor.

"Are you okay?" She asks me. The whole room zeroes in on her, which she shies from.

"It talks-" A Chunin started, which I cut off. At least they're not asking me about the raised by wolves thing.

"Yes, yes a talking wolf. Why do you guys always think that's weird when you have talking dogs?" I said boredly, this is a conversation I have already had… Many times. The Hokage coughs awkwardly.

"Moving on. What rank, that is if we even allow you to stay, do you think you should start out with?" He asks. I give him a deadpan look.

"If you want to know my skill level just ask. But, the rank I was hoping for was genin," I say with a shrug, "And my skill level, well, I have 'hunted' more than two hundred Anbu from Iwa, Kumo, and most recently Kiri. I have the masks to prove it." I replied. He blinks once, twice, a third time.

"I was aware you… 'Hunted' Anbu, but I didn't know how many, were are these masks?" He asked. I smiled and pulled out a couple of scrolls. I unrolled the first one, which was covered completely by seals with the kanji for 'mask'.

"Here~" I said, "Do you want them?" I asked. I really don't need all of them.

"Uhh… No, that's fine. However, I've been wondering why you have never hunted our Anbu, or Suna's for that matter." He said.

"Well, I've never hunted Suna's because, well, I've never been there, haven't really gotten close to it actually. So, no Suna. I haven't hunted yours because you have not wronged me or my pack." I explained. The Hokage's face distorted with interest.

"And, if you don't mind, How did Iwa, Kumo, and Kiri wrong you?" He asked. I smiled a sad smile.

"Iwa killed Mami, one of the wolves that raised me. So I killed them. She was going to have pups too," I looked down, "Kumo maimed Rimei, didn't kill her but her life would have been miserable and she would have slowed us down so we put her down in her sleep, that was just asking for revenge. And Kiri killed Amida's two siblings." I said, nodding to Amida, who looked pained. The Hokage nodded.

"I see. Very well. You will be assigned to Team Seven, under Hatake Kakashi. Tomorrow is Team Assignment day, actually. I'll have Iruka here take you to your apartment," He says while writing on a slip of paper, "And on his way to the Academy tomorrow he will pick you up. Is that acceptable?" He asks while pulling out a Leaf Hitai-ate then handing both it and the slip of paper to Iruka.

I asked, "Two questions one, may I or may I not keep my wolves with me? And second, shall I expect Anbu watch?" The Hokage sighs.

"How many wolves and what can they do? And I don't think Anbu watch is necessary, for obvious reasons." He says. I nod.

"Right, Okay so I have seven wolves, including Amida, she's only pup though. They are all special in the regard that they have slightly longer that human life spans and they are faster than normal wolves. I have one Genjutsu user, two Ninjutsu users one specializing in Fire and Lightning, the other Water and Ice, one Medic and Amida is learning to be one, one tracker, and one spy. Oh, and my spy has a double ability to disappear for up to half an hour. They're all pretty big… How… How big is the apartment? I mean, I guess I could live outside, I've been doing so since I was a baby… But wherever I go my wolves come with." I finish. The Hokage sighs and nods. He pulls out two slips of paper and writes on them, then hands them to Iruka while he continues to fish through his desk. Producing seven more Hitai-ate.

"The first slip is your new apartment, it's a Jonin apartment so I expect you to achieve Jonin, clear?" I nod. "Good. The second slip is a pass you will give to the gatekeepers so your wolves may pass. Please put these on your wolves so everyone knows not to attack them. Tomorrow I'll have Kakashi bring you back so you can fill out the forms. Now, I have paperwork to attend to…" He sighs.

"Hehehehe. Hahahaha!" I try to contain my laughter so I slap a hand over my mouth.

"Ayazae-chan, is there something you'd wish to share?" He asks me, a vein popping out on his forehead.

"Umm, well, Shadow Clones?" I say. The room freezes as everyone just stares at me, even the Anbu in the shadows.

"Also, Ginger is really good for headaches and it can help any arthritis you may or may not have." I add. The pen in the Hokages hand snaps.

"How DID I NOT THINK OF THAT?!" He yells and slams his head on his desk.

"Okay! Time to go! Come on Iruka-san!" I say and grab Iruka's arm, then proceed to drag his ass down the stairs. I'm sorry but seeing the Jiji I looked up to losing it was not on my bucket list. Walking towards the main gate to call my wolves, there was a heavy awkward silence. One that was driving me crazy.

"So, you're a teacher?" I ask, already knowing the answer.

"Ah, yes, yes I am." He says, rubbing the back of his head.

"Mmm… Are you scared of me?" I ask him. Yes, yes he is, or just really uncomfortable with me.

"No! It's just, umm, were… Were you really raised by wolves?" He asks. I raise an eyebrow.

"Mhmm. Yup, Nee-chan says they found me out in the forest one night, and for some reason they kept me." I answer easily.

"Nee-chan?" He asks. I nod.

"Yeah! She's really pretty! And nice!" I say, nodding.

"I see…" Iruka said. As we arrived at the main gate I saw Kotetsu and Izumo chasing each other around. Iruka facepalmed but didn't do anything so I did. I howled. Very loud. But that didn't stop them, didn't even phase them. Then, again I wasn't expecting it to. Iruka gave me a strange look.

"Umm, what did you do?" He ask. I smiled back at him and pointed out the gate.

"I called them." I said with a 'duh' voice. Iruka was still clearly confused. Until six massive wolves came barreling through. Kotetsu was the first to respond, pulling out a couple of kunai and getting ready to throw. Which, I know I should have told them, but, **threaten my pack, and die**. Faster than any human can keep up with, I snatched the pass from Iruka, then swept Kotetsu's legs out from under him while disarming him, and in the end I was straddling a dazed Kotetsu and trying to shove the slip down his throat.

"**Hurt my pack and die!" **I scream at him, then quickly slap him and jump off, taking the slip with me. I walked up to Izumo.

"Hokage-jiji said to let my wolves through." I said holding up a slightly Kotetsu slobbered pass. He nods and backs away. Shrugging, I walk off with my pack and a wary Iruka trailing behind me. I sigh and take a deep breath. Plastering a smile to my face I turn to Iruka.

"So! Iruka-san! This is Hiro-nii and Hitomi-nee. Hiro, is 16 and his specialty is Fire and Lightning Ninjutsu. Hitomi, is also 16 and specializes in Water and Ice Ninjutsu. They're twins, and they're Rimei's pups, they have their mothers tan coat but their fathers green eyes." I say as I pet Hitomi's head which is a little above mine. When I said big, I meant it.

"This is Akairi-Nee, the one I was telling you about, she's our Genjutsu specialist. She's only 27. See, isn't her red coat pretty?" I ask while looking into her bright brown eyes, she's only a few inches taller than Hiro and Hitomi.

"And this is Kuro-ojii-san, He's 46 but you'll never be able to tell thanks to his grey coat, he's our spy... Do you want to guess who he's related to?" I ask.

"I'm not that old…" I hear Kuro mutter, making me smile. Iruka-san looks over my wolves.

"Is he Amida's father?" He asks. I grin and nod.

"Yup, which brings us to our next pack member." I say and nod to Amida's mother, "That's Kana-ba-chan, she's 35 and she's originally from Yuki no Kuni, which is why she has a white coat, she's Amida's mother and our sharpest nose, eyes and mind, making her our tracker. Her and her sister Mami came here together and Mami had two pups, one died of sickness but the other is our Medic Mori-kun." I said. Iruka, looked like his head was going to burst. I pat my leg for Mori, to which he walks over for.

"Mori is 17 and he's a little weird because his coat is black when both his parents had white coats. Anyways, he has one of his moms green eyes and one of his father's blue eyes, aren't they pretty? But, yeah… Oh! That reminds me, Iruka-san, Hitai-ate please!" I said.

"Ah! Yes, that's right. Here." He says, handing them to me while he blushes slightly. I laugh and motion to my wolves.

"Nee-chan you first!" I say as I finish tying mine around my head. I drop to a crouch as she approaches me.

"Forehead or neck?" I ask. She tilts her head in thought.

"Mmm, I think neck, please." She says finally. I smile and nod, gently tying it around her neck.

"Kana-chan?" I ask as she steps forward.

"Can I get it wrapped around my leg? I don't want anything on my head and I refuse to wear a collar." She states. I giggle and nod while tying it around her leg, the leaf symbol showing. And so it went on like that until everyone had one.

"Okay! It's getting kinda late. Sorry to take up so much of your time Iruka-san. Can you help us find our apartment?" I asked. Iruka smiled.

"It's no problem Ayazae-chan, sure I'll help you." He said. He looked at the paper with the address on it and started walking. After a left turn and two right turns we came to an apartment building. Iruka handed me the slip.

"You're apartment 3B, I'll be here at 7:30 to pick you up, okay?" He says. I grin and nod.

"Sure thing Sensei,!" I say with mock salute before skipping up the stairs to my apartment. Before I went to my apartment I had to go to my new landlord to get the key, which wasn't very fun because she refused to give me the key saying that this was a Jonin apartment building and that only Jonin could live in this building and I obviously wasn't a Jonin. After I showed her the slip the Hokage write, thankfully he also wrote that I was to get the apartment and signed it, she finally gave me the key. If only she knew I had a pack of wolves waiting for me outside or that I could rip her throat out before she could say 'Jo-fucking-nin' again. I walked up to my new apartment after calling my wolves and I quickly opened it and went inside. It was bigger than my last apartment I lived in, a lot less noise too and a better view. I sighed and stretched. I definitely wont miss that place.

"Home sweet home minna." I said and tilted my head sharply, earning a satisfying pop. The older wolves, who had never been in an apartment before, sniffed around cautiously, while the younger ones looked a little wary. Amida was the only one besides me who was not suspicious at all, in fact she was jumping around everywhere happily.

"Amida. Knock it off." Her mother growled lowly. I giggled.

"It's okay guys, calm down." I said flapping my arms as I walked into the living room and turned on the lights. It was getting pretty dark outside after all. I walked in to the short hall where there was a small closet and two bedrooms. Plenty of space.

"Come on, the rooms are over here." I said happily as my unhappy wolves stalked in.

"Lady Aya, why do we have to live here? It's too close to humans." Hitomi asked in a hushed voice. I sighed.

"Guys! It's not that bad. There is plenty of room. And you guys are just going to have to get used to being around humans." I say while starting to put silencing seals up. Don't want anyone to hear what we're going to say, and I don't entirely believe the Hokage and wouldn't put it passed him to send Anbu to watch me.

"Why, Milady?" Hiro asked, tilting his head. I turned around to face my wolves completely.

"Because," I say with a smirk, "We're starting operation 'Save the Narutoverse'!"

* * *

><p>AN: So… Whaddya think? Good? Bad? Okay? Tell me! I like constructive criticism NO FLAMERS THOUGH! Review!<p>

-_-_-Azami-_-_- Out!


	3. First Day of School

AN: Yay Chappie Three!

**DISCLAIMER:** **I DON'T OWN NARUTO! IF I DID KAKABAKA WOULDN'T BE SUCH A JERK, SASSGAY WOULD HAVE A BRAIN, SAKURA WOULD BE LESIBIAN, OR, WELL, ANYTHING OTHER THAN A SASSGAY FANGIRL, AND NARUTO WOULD BE A GENIUS!**

**WARNING****: THERE WILL BE CUSSING. NO FLAMERS, FLAMERS WILL BE SET ON FIRE VIA FLAMETHROWER!**

* * *

><p>~May 20th~<p>

My wolves stare at me wide eyed and mouths open.

"Ayazae, it's starting?" Akairi asks. I nod and smile. I had no idea it was starting so soon, it was just luck that I happened to return from Kiri.

"Oh yeah, it's starting alright," I giggle, "Okay guys, do you remember how the story goes?" I ask. Akairi nods but the others don't. I sigh.

"Come on guys! We're trying to save the world. The least you could do is remember the storyline!" I yell exasperated.

_'Really, I've told them how many times? And they still don't remember.'_ I think with a sigh.

"Okay, the first events that I remember are after Kakabaka picks up team seven, he takes them to the roof and has them introduce themselves then pretty much stresses the crap out of them by telling them that they're not really Genin yet and that they have another test to take. Which by the way, how the hell did they not know they had to take another freaking test or something?! Anyways, he tells them not to eat or they'll throw up and they actually listen to him I mean come on! When I read that chapter I got yelled at for screaming in the library," I sigh deeply, "The whole test he just plays with them, because see the point of the whole thing is not to reach the 'goal' but teamwork. But they fail the first test and Naruto ends up tied to the post\. I always thought it should have been Sakura, the bitch didn't do anything but scream and cry. At least Naruto tried to get the bells." I rub my forehead and sit down.

"So that is our first change? We help them pass the test?" Kuro asks. I shake my head.

"No. That's not what we're aiming for. If because of us they pass the first test, yay. If not then the second test Kakabaka will pass them because Kakabaka wants to train Duck-ass, well, that's how I've always seen it. No, what we're going to do is try and show Duck-ass he isn't the most sad and tortured princess he thinks he is and that shit happens and we get over it." I say with a grin. I always hated Sasuke. He was a spoiled princess, and everything got handed to him on a silver platter. He's never done anything for anyone but himself and I'm pretty sure he's got a stick up his ass somewhere. It would explain the pained broody face he constantly wears.

"How are we going to do that?" Kuro asks. I bring my fists together and crack them.

"Beat his ass into the ground." I say.

"As straightforward as ever." Kana's rough voice speaks up. I always compared her with Tsume, Kiba's mom.

"Yup." I say. Then take a running jump for the bed and land with a soft creak.

"Come on guys! It's SO soft~ And we now have a schedule to keep." My wolves groan.

"Only for you Princess." Mori sighs as he gets up on the bed with me along with Amida and Akairi. The others either walk out to the living room or the other bedroom with a 'goodnight'.

"Night minna~" I say back as I 'go to sleep', yeah right! So I just daydream was one by one my wolves fall asleep. Sometime in the night I heard alarms going off, signaling Naruto had stolen the forbidden scroll.

* * *

><p>~May 21st~<p>

"Alright, alright lets go! You lazy dogs! The human is going to be here soon, get up!" Drill sergeant Kana commands. I would have gotten up but Amida was on top of me and I wanted her to sleep longer.

"Okay, come on Imouto-chan, it's time to get up~" I whisper sing-songy. She whimpers but stirs.

"Let's do this minna!" I say as I run to the bathroom with a scroll in my hand and slam the door shut. Once inside I unroll the scroll and look for the seals containing my soaps and stuff. Hey, I said I was raised by wolves, I didn't say I never washed myself. I stripped down out of the black t-shirt and jean shorts I stole from a caravan a while ago. After I found the seals I retrieved it and jumped in the shower and made a Mizu no Bunshin. I lived in Kiri for six months, of course I know how to do it.

"What do you need, Bosslady?" My clone asked then paused, "Why are we in the shower?" I blink.

"You're me! You have my memories and thoughts! You should know!" I shout exasperatedly. She blinks back.

"Oh yeah…" She says with an amazed voice and helps scrub me down while I wash my hair. We're done in three minutes and while she dries and brushes my hair I brush my teeth and put a new pair of black jean shorts on. When she finishes putting my hair in a high ponytail I put a new black long sleeved shirt on and she asks me if I need anything else.

"Nope!" I say. She sighs.

"Why do you always wear black?" She asks me.

"I don't know… I guess it carried over from my last life." I say with a shrug. She nods and walks over to the tub and gets in, with a lazy wave she disappears with a splash. I grab the scroll and skip out of the bathroom and over to the kitchen. I then search the scroll for food items and unseal some meat. The thing I like about sealing things into scrolls is that time stops in them, so things like meat don't spoil. Handy~.

"Come on guys, food." I say as I lop off chunks of deer meat with the butcher knife from the knife block. When they are eating I cut off a piece for myself and heat it up really fast with a small fire Jutsu. Bowing my head I clasp my hands together and say my 'prayer', in reality it's a short song I listened to in my last life, a little good luck charm, I guess. When I finish eating I reseal the meat and wash my hands. Right about then I hear a knock at the door. I retie my Hitai ate and answer the door to a bandaged Iruka. I play stupid and ask him what happened.

"Hello Iruka-Sensei. Umm, what happened? Are you okay?" I ask. Iruka rubs the back of his head.

"Ah, I had a run in with an enemy Ninja, but I'm fine." He says, sounding like he wants to drop the conversation. I nod.

"I'm ready and so are my wolves, let's go!" I say happily and fistpump the air.

"Umm, Ayazae-chan, you can't bring wolves into the classroom." He says sadly. I stare at him.

"Iruka-Sensei, my wolves are my partners, friends, family and now Ninja of Konoha. They will come to class with me. And it's only one day right? They won't hurt anyone that doesn't hurt them." I say as my wolves walk up behind me. I crouch down and pick up Amida.

"You guys won't hurt anyone, will you?" I ask Amida. She pulls an innocent face and looks at Iruka.

"No! I'd never hurt anyone!" She says cutely. In truth, she'd bite just about anyone who came close enough, well, if she was in a mood. Iruka sighs.

"Fine." He grumbles and turns to walk away.

"Come on guys, I gotta lock the door." I say and they pick up the pace. I quickly lock the door and walk after them, Amida tucked in my arms. As we walked behind Iruka, we earned weird looks from people. In my last life I would have cowered away, but here I just keep looking forward with a smile. Until someone came after Kana with a broom. She hadn't been doing anything, just walking behind me smelling the air when a woman with a sneer on her face walked out of her shop with a broom and started swinging at her. Kana didn't fight back though, because that would cause trouble for me, so she just dodged. I however, was furious, what the hell is her problem?

"Iruka-Sensei." I said as I set Amida down.

"Wha-" He started but as he turned around he saw 'what'. I calmly walked over to the maniac with a broom and grabbed it as it came down with little effort.

"Please stop attacking my wolf." I ask calmly. She sneers at me.

"It was getting ready to take something from my shop!" She screeches annoyingly.

"Frankly speaking, **I don't give a fuck,"** I say, "**If you keep attacking her, I'm going to shove this broom up your ass. So drop it!" **I yell back at her. She flinches and backs away, a look for disgust on her face.

"You rude little brat, I shoul-"

"**Die? I couldn't agree more. Come on Kana." **I say and walk away, Kana at my side. The street is quiet now and Iruka gives me a sidelong glance.

"Yes?" I ask with a sigh.

"You shouldn't threaten civilians, we-"

"If they think they can treat my pack that way, they are incorrect and I will show them so. I won't actually attack them unless they pull out sharp things, then it's on." I say quietly. Iruka sighs.

"Do you know how to run across buildings? I don't like the nasty looks we're getting." Iruka asks. I look at him.

'How do you think Naruto feels?' I think.

"Yeah. Come on guys! To the sky!" I shout to my pack as I jump on the closest building. Iruka and my pack follow close behind. Iruka takes lead as we head towards the Hokage Tower and the Academy. After a few short minutes we arrive at the Academy and are standing in front of the door to the classroom. I can hear kids talking excitedly with each other, when all of a sudden it goes quiet, only for the unmistakable screeches of Sakura and Ino to break the silence.

_'Aww man! I missed Naruto and Duck-ass kiss!'_ I whine inside my head. Iruka sweatdrops as he enters the classroom with me and my wolves on his tail. The classroom becomes silent again as everyone's eyes land on me and my pack.

"Okay class, settle down. I won't bother introducing our 'new student' because you're only here for today. Ayazae-chan, you can go sit in the back." He says to me. I give him a mock salute and walk up the stairs to the back where there is an empty seat and space for my pack. I can feel the whole class staring at the back of my head, and it's kind of annoying.

"Staring is incredibly rude." I tell the class without turning around or pausing.

Ino shrieks out, "Why is she here Sensei? She hasn't done anything to earn Genin. Why does she get to graduate without doing anything like the rest of us?" I pause at that.

"Hehehe. Hahaha! That's hilarious!" I laugh out, bending over and clutching my stomach.

"You think you actually did something to 'earn' Genin? Oh that's so funny!" I laugh as I continue walking up the stairs, not elaborating.

"What did you do to earn Genin?" Sakura shrieks. As I reach my seat I sit down, my wolves behind me.

"Oh, nothing much." I say but don't continue.

"And that would be?" She asks in her annoying voice. Yes, I REALLY hate Sakura.

"None of your business." I state

"Alright class settle down." Iruka says and starts lecturing the class on what is means to be a Ninja. I however, had already heard this speech so I decided to play some mind games with the new Sensei and Hokage. I looked up to the ceiling, winked, and started sending a message via handsign.

_'Hello Hokage-sama, Kakabaka, Kurenai-san, Asuma-san. Oh, and Kakabaka, do be on time, or I'll have to kick your ass.'_ I sent.

* * *

><p>AN: Please review! NO FLAMERS, FLAMERS WILL BE SET ON FIRE VIA FLAMETHROWER!<p>

-_-_-Azami-_-_- Out!


	4. Don't Mess With Me

AN: Haha Chappie four! Here for my first reviewer!

Disclaimer:Blah Blah Blah…

WARNING: I get violent when my writing is set on fire.

* * *

><p>~May 21st~<p>

-In the Hokage Tower-

"Who's Kakabaka?" Asuma asks. Sarutobi laughs.

"I'd assume Kakashi, you better be on time Kakashi, she has a pack of wolves on her side." The Hokage chuckles.

"I make no promises, Hokage-sama."

"How does she know we're watching?" Kurenai asked, looking perplexed, "I thought no one could detect your Jutsu Hokage-sama." The Hokage took a puff of smoke. Yesterday when she had suggested using Kage no Bunshin to do paperwork, as soon as he calmed down he made three of them and got to work. Now he's free for the next two months!

"I have no idea. But I do know she's a genius. Let's just watch how she interacts with the other students." He said, taking another puff of smoke.

* * *

><p>~May 21st~<p>

-Back at the Academy-

"Class, it's time to announce the teams." Iruka says and instantly the class is quiet. Iruka pulls out a sheet of paper and start reading off it.

"Team One will be Nanako Ureshi, Sakumo Kataki, and Rehi Mashiru. Under Ebisu." Iruka says. And so on until he gets to the teams that matter.

"Team Seven will be Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and," Iruka pauses. The class holds their breath, "Ayazae Ookami." At that I snap my head to the ceiling.

"Are you kidding me?! I don't have a last name! Don't make one up for me!" I yell at the ceiling, therefore the Hokage and Sensei.

* * *

><p>~May 21st~<p>

-At the Hokage Tower-

"I told you she wouldn't like it, Kakashi." Sarutobi sighs.

"Oh well." Kakashi says, reading his smut.

* * *

><p>~May 21st~<p>

-Back at the Academy-

"Oh and by the way, I'm not crazy. The Hokage is watch us~ So don't do anything embarrassing~" I say to the class. Iruka sweatdrops.

"Moving on, Team Seven you're under Kaka-"

"Baka Hatake." I say.

"-Shi Hatake." Iruka just sighs at me, "Team Eight will be Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuuga, and Shino Aburame under Kurenai Yuhi. Team Nine will be Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Chouji Akimichi under Asuma Sarutobi. Okay, everyone take a break and be back after lunch." Iruka says. I yawn.

'Finally! It's over.' I think happily.

"That was SO boring!" Amida cries, jumping up.

"Amida!" Her mother snarls, "Don't be so rude!" As Amida and her mother bicker I rest my head on my arms. Suddenly, I feel two people walk up to me. Unfortunately, I know who it is.

"Hey! Wake up!" Sakura screeches. My eye twitches.

"To wake up, one must be asleep first." I drawl without lifting my head.

"Well then look at us when we're talking to you!" Ino shrieks.

"And you guys say you're not friends." I say, still not lifting my head up.

"What did you just say!?" Ino screams. Okay, that's it!

"KANA!" I yell, jerking my head up. Suddenly Kana launches herself to my side and snarls at the two terrified Kunoichi.

"Leave Lady Ayazae alone!" She roars, gaining the entire rooms attention. Ino and Sakura scream and run to their 'Sasuke-kun'. I sigh.

"Thank you Kana-ba-chan." I say softly and scratch the back of her ear, to which she leans into.

"Hey! Your wolf talks?" Kiba asks, walking up to us. I sigh again. Interacting with humans takes SO much effort, even in my last life.

"Yes, they all do." I say looking at him. As I look at him I notice he's kinda cute, too bad we're too young for relationships, and the fact that I'm trying to save everyone.

"Well, I'm Kiba and this is Akamaru." He introduces as a little white dog pops out from his jacket. He's SO CUTE! I smile.

"Hi Kiba!" I say. Kiba blushes as I meet his gaze, "I'm Ayazae and this is my pack," I say and stand, "This is Kana, Kuro, Hiro, Hitomi, Akairi, Mori, and Amida." I introduce my wolves. At this point Naruto, Shikamaru, Chouji, Hinata, and Shino are standing in a circle around me and my wolves.

"H-hi, I'm Hi-hinata." Hinata stutters. I look at her and she flinches.

"I-I'm s-sorry-" She tries apologizing, why, I don't know.

"Stop." I tell her. She stops and drops her gaze to the floor.

"Hey! Don't be mean to Hi-" Naruto starts. But I put my hand up for him to stop, and he does. I continue staring at her for a little and she shifts under my gaze.

"That's it. I've decided," I announce and Hinata flinches again. "Hinata, you and I are going to be doing some confidence training!" Hinata's head shoots up and she stares at me with wide eyes.

"It's not going to be easy. But, then again, things that are worth it usually aren't," I say as I yank the rubber band out of my hair, "Hinata, no friend of mine will lack confidence!" I announce again and hand her the rubber band.

"F-friends?" She asks with a shocked voice.

"That is, unless you don't want to-" I start.

"No! I want you to be my friend!" She says, surprising me. I smile, showing my sharp teeth.

"You didn't stutter that time! Good job Hinata-chan," I say happily. "Now, I want you to put that rubber band around your wrist, and every time you stutter or drop your gaze I want you to snap it." I tell her. Her eyes widen, but then she gives a determined nod and outs the rubber band on.

"Okay, Ayazae-san." She says.

"Nope! You call me Aya-chan, clear?" I ask. She blushes and nods.

"O-okay, Aya-chan." She says, then snaps the rubber band hard. I grin and walk over to Amida and pick her up, then I walk over to Hinata.

"Hinata-chan, would you lie to hold Amida?" I ask her. She smiles, blushing and nods, so I hand Amida to her. Amida smells her then leans her head against Hinata. She likes her.

"This is such a drag," Shikamaru says exasperatedly, "I'm Shikamaru." He introduces. I look at him and he blushes slightly.

"If I'm such a drag, why bother?" I ask him, slightly hurt that he thinks I'm a drag. He was one of my favorite characters!

"No! You're not a drag! It's just- oh, nevermind, I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that…" He says blushing more as he covers his eyes with his hand.

_'Aww, he's so cute when he's embarrassed.'_ I think.

"It's okay, Shika-kun." I say. He's now blushing furiously.

"Uhhh, I'm Choji." Choji says elbowing Shikamaru. I smile.

"Nice to meet ya, Choji-kun." I say, making him blush too. These guys are so easy to get flustered.

"I'm Naruto and I'm going to be the next Hokage! Believe it!" He yells. I grin at him wolfishly. But, then Sakura, hearing Naruto's dream, charges up to him to hit him.

"Naruto! You idiot!" She yells, raising her fist. My eyes flash yellow, but no one notices. In a split second I'm in front of Sakura, I grab her fist as it swings down and I snarl at her like a wolf.

"**How dare you try and hit one of my friends?!" **I demand. My pack sensing my fury turn on Sakura and snarl and growl at her too.

"I-I, He's an idiot!" She tries defending. Wrong answer.

"**I don't care! He's my friend, and if you think I'll just stand here and watch you hit him you got another thing coming!" **I yell and growl at her. I close my eyes and take a deep breath.

"Don't do that again." I tell her. She nods and I let go of her fist. As she runs away I turn back to Naruto and them, catching Duck-ass staring at me in the process. Naruto's face is that of an utterly stunned child. I'm instantly pissed off again, remembering Naruto's childhood. Naruto's eyes water.

"Aya-chan!" He yells and hugs me, making me stiffen. I haven't been hugged in a long time. In the end I relaxed and patted his back.

"I'm Shino." Shino states. I look at him and he looks back.

"You're an Aburame?" I ask, again already knowing the answer. He nods.

"Can I see your bugs?" I ask. Everyone looks shocked at my question. Shino hesitates, not knowing how to respond to that, when he lifts his arm up to let his bugs pool in his hand. I laugh. Everyone just stares at me while I gently pet a beetle. After a few second I retract my hand.

"Thanks Shino." I say. At that, I think I see Shino… BLUSHING?! No way!

"No problem, Ayazae." He mumbles and walks away, embarrassed.

"Did… You guys see Shino… Blushing?" Naruto asks, perplexed. I know how you feel buddy.

"Aya-chan, d-do you want eat lunch with us?" Hinata asks while snapping her rubber band.

"Sure!" I say.

"But she's my teammate!" Naruto yells. I sigh.

"Hinata-chan, Kiba-kun, can Naruto eat with us?" I ask. Hinata blushes and nods while Kiba grins.

"Come on Naruto!" I say. But Naruto looks at Pinkie and Duck-ass.

"What about our teammates?" He asks. I glare and Pinkie Pie and Duck-ass.

"Naruto, Sakura just tried to put a dent in your head and you STILL want to eat lunch with her?" I ask him. He thinks about it.

"Well, yeah… It's Sakura-chan!" He defends. I sigh.

"Fine. Hinata-chan, Kiba-kun, if Sakura says yes can she eat with us?" I ask. Hinata and Kiba look at each other and sigh, shrugging.

"Yes, as long as Shino-kun can come too." Hinata says.

"Sure." I say. While Kiba got Shino, Hinata, Naruto and I went over to Sasuke and Sakura.

"Sup', Duck-ass, Pinkie, do you want to eat with us?" I ask. Sakura gasps at my nickname for Sasuke, while Sasuke scoffs at us.

"How dare you call Sasuke-kun that!" She screeches. I give her a level gaze and sigh. I was prepared to be placed on her team if I ever got the opportunity, but, really I can't stand her constant screeching, I have sensitive ears!

"Haruno, I know you don't like me, and frankly I can't say I like you either. However, we're on the same team now, so we're going to have to deal with each other. I'll be… Civil if you will. Agreed?" I ask. She glares but eventually nods.

"So are you guys going to come eat with us or not?" I ask. Sakura looks at Duck-ass, who is glaring at me.

"Listen Duck-ass, I know you think looks can kill, but they can't." I say.

_'That is, unless you're Medusa.'_ I think.

"If Sasuke's not going I'm not either." Sakura states.

"Come on guys!" Naruto says excitedly. I never knew why he tried so hard, and it always made me sad to see such a happy person hurt. I sighed.

"Come on Uchiha." I said. Duck-ass glares at me.

"I don't need to spend time with losers." He says broodily. Naruto visibly deflates. I growl.

"Akairi." I say. Akairi looks up at Duck-ass.

"Excuse me." She says happily. Sasuke glares down at her, accidentally locking eyes with her. Akairi's eyes took on a glowing quality, signifying that she was casting a Genjutsu. While she was doing that I was looking through a scroll for some Ninja wire. When I found it I turned to Sasuke's frozen form and quickly tied him up.

"What are you doing to Sasuke-kun?!" Sakura screeched.

"And you're the smartest kid in class! Yeah right!" I growled at her, "I'm tying him up so we can make him eat lunch will us. Akairi don't drop the Genjutsu until we get there, please. Come on guys." I say to the others as I throw Duck-ass over my shoulder. We walk out of the classroom, Sakura following behind uncertainly.

* * *

><p>AN: For AkatsukiKittenLover~ Enjoy and review!<p>

_-_-_-Azami-_-_-_


	5. Because I Might Kill You

AN: Just so ya know, they are speaking Japanese in this story. English (Which Ayazae knows and has taught her pack) will be underlined, kay?

* * *

><p>~May 21st~<p>

When we got to the courtyard every female within sight came charging at us when they saw me carrying Sasuke.

"What are you doing to Sasuke-kun?!" One shrieked. My eye twitched.

"Akairi." I said through clenched teeth. She nodded and dropped the Genjutsu. Sasuke was jolted out of Genjutsu land and into reality. When he realized he was tied up he started struggling.

"Oh, yeah, Sasuke's going to have lunch with us, _right Sasuke?_ Or I guess I could give him to you if he changes his mind…" I drawl. Sasuke's eyes widen at the prospect of being handed over to a group of his raving fangirls… _While being unable to run away. _I chuckle evilly, making my friends sweatdrop.

"I'm having lunch with them." Sasuke says hurriedly. His fangirls sigh and walk away.

"Put me down." Sasuke commands.

"You know, it's really stupid to try and command a wolf." I tell him. He gives me a weird look.

"You're not a wolf." He says. I stop walking, Naruto and them stop as well and turn around. I drop Sasuke and look down at him, my eyes turn to a yellow color and start glowing.

"**Care to say that again?"** I snarl, releasing Killing Intent. I know I _might_ be over reacting but… Well, I like being a wolf, and my family is made up of wolves so it's like he's saying I don't have a family. Like in my last life. Sasuke's eyes widen and he starts shaking.

"What are you doing to Sasuke-kun?!" Sakura shrieks. My eyes snap to her and she freezes.

"**Showing 'Sasuke-kun' just **_**who's**_ **Alpha."** I growl. Kiba whistles.

"That's so hot." He mumbles. Making my brain shut down for a second. _WHAT?!_ Fortunately, I think, the others didn't hear. Unfortunately, my wolves did.

"Stay away from Ayazae-sama!" Hitomi roars at Kiba while the others either snarl or growl at him. Kiba quickly grabs Naruto and places him in front of him, effectively turning him into a meat shield.

"**Enough of this!"** I yell, making everyone pause. I take a deep breath and reign in my Killing Intent, allowing my eyes to return to normal.

"Kuro, carry him, please." I say. Kuro marches up, snatches Duck-ass by his shirt and hauls him on to his back.

"Can we get there already?" I ask and we start walking again. When Sasuke started bitching I had Akairi put a Genjutsu on him, again. Silence, sweet silence. Until Kiba started speaking. I sighed. I hate humans! It's decided. These guys seemed a lot more tolerable on T.V.

* * *

><p>~May 21st~<p>

After walking for another five minutes we found a nice little clearing and settled down. The others started pulling out bento boxes while I pulled out a scroll, earning some strange looks from those who noticed. Truthfully, I didn't expect them to just accept me like they did, no questions asked, but, like my granny used to say 'Never look a gift horse in the mouth'. I sighed.

"Nee-chan, you can drop the Genjutsu, Kuro-kun, can you untie Duck-ass?" I asked while unsealing food from the scroll, to the amazement of my new friends.

"Don't call Sasuke-kun 'Duck-ass'!" Sakura screeches, again, causing my eyebrow to twitch.

_'Breathe, Aya, just breathe...'_ I tell myself. My bullshit fuse is really short when it comes to idiots, especially the ones who shouldn't be idiots like Pinkie Pie and Duck-ass. Naruto is the kind of idiot I can stand because I know he has little say in the matter, no one ever tried to teach or help him.

"Are you listening to me?!" Sakura screams. I chuckle evilly.

"Someone… Restrain me." I say grinning like a psychotic. My wolves are on me faster than Naruto can say dattebayo, with mouthfuls of my clothes.

"Sakura~ I suggest you **shut up before I decide fuck it and kill you~.**" I say with a murderous smile, as I try launching myself at her. Sakura scoots away, while the others just stare at me with wide eyes, even Duck-ass, who at the moment is still half tied up.

"Aya-chan, please calm down… We can't kill her. Isn't she relevant to the story? She becomes a better person in Shippuden, right?" Akairi says to me through her teeth and a mouthful of my pants. I take a deep breath.

"Right, no killing of the teammates, no matter how much of a bitch in heat they are." I say, still smiling. Sakura give a squawk of indignation but after Naruto slaps a hand over her mouth, abandons her protest.

"Any questions?" I ask after noticing the odd/terrified/questioning looks I got from everyone.

"Umm… Are you nuts or something?" Kiba asks bluntly, like a boy, setting my wolves off.

"How dare you, pathetic human!" Kana snarls.

"You should be grateful to have Ayazae-sama as a ninja of your village, boy." Mori growls, while the the others simply growl or glare at him. I, however, after a couple seconds, burst out laughing.

"Hahahaha! Oh I sure didn't miss the straightforwardness of preteen boys. Yeah, you're not the first to ask that... So maybe I am..." I trail off.

"Umm, Aya-chan, w-what's t-that language y-you k-keep speaking?" Hinata asks shyly, snapping the rubber band four times.

I smile brightly at her, "It's English."

"I've never heard of it!" Kiba exclaimes.

"I would expect not, it's… a really old tongue," I say easily, "Okay what do you guys want? I have rabbit, deer, or… some kind of bird…" I ask my pack.

"Rabbit." Kana and Mori say.

"Birdie!" Amida yips.

"Deer." The others say. I sigh.

"You guys love giving me extra work, don't you?" I ask, pulling out everyone's food and my own. I unseal some pre-roasted deer and debate in my head whether or not I should say my prayer again today. I shrug my shoulders, I'm probably gonna need some luck and patience today.

Clasping my hands together, I bow my head "Make my wish come true, let darkness fade to light, show me there's still hope, show me it's not over, battles we can win, our struggle lies within, will we live to greet the dawn? Love will not leave you, hate will not heal you, promise me one day that peace shall reign." I say quietly, but the others still hear.

"Hey! Hey! What'd ya just say?" Naruto ask excitedly. I sweatdrop.

"Just a little prayer, calm down." I tell him. Duck-ass snorts.

"I didn't know illiterate orphans knew what religion was." He says mockingly.

"Was… Was that supposed to be some kind of insult? I give negative four points for that one Duck-ass." I say. I mean, my pack didn't even react to that and they're a sensitive bunch when it comes to me. Naruto sends Duck-ass a glare, then turns to me with a smile.

"Come on Aya-chan tell us! We're your friends!" Naruto says brightly. I glance at Pinkie and Duck-ass, then turn back to my friends.

"Mmm, tell ya what, you guys are invited over to my place tomorrow evening. I would invite you over today but I think we'll all be a little busy." I say. Duck-ass snorts again.

"Why would I want to come to your place?" He says in his little bastardly tone.

"If Sasuke-kun doesn't go, I'm not either." Sakura says in her annoyingly high pitch voice. I start twitching all over, causing Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, and Shino to scoot away from me.

"Well then, I guess it's a damn good thing I wasn't fucking talking to you!" I yelled at Duck-ass and Pinkie, "I don't know about you guys but I'm seriously regretting inviting them to eat lunch with us. Or, maybe, my buttons are easy to push. Either way, I haven't really enjoyed this, I think I should leave before I sic my pack on 'em. Maybe we can do this another time, without Pinkie and Duck-ass. If you wanna hang tomorrow meet me at the Academy at five." I said standing and walking away. My pack grumbled about not being able to finish their meal but follow. I pause and turn around.

"Oh and Hina-hime, remember, confidence is key!" I say and continue walking. But not before seeing Hinata blush at my nickname for her. She's so cute!

"Aya-chan, you really can't stand Sasuke-san and Sakura-san, can you?" Akairi asks.

"No, really? I didn't want that to be clear." I drawl. Kana barks out a laugh.

"Oh, Hime. I can't stand them either. They're a couple of brats." Kana says. As we walk into the Academy. Amida whines.

"Hey! Come on guys! You know I can't understand you when you start talking in that weird tongue!" She whimpers. I laugh at her while walking up the stairs and turning down the hall.

"And that dog boy! I swear if I ever get a hold of him, I'll rip his throat out!" Hitomi vows. I smile at her.

"Now, now. Kiba… didn't mean anything by it. He was just messing around. Besides, I admit I had a small crush on him when I was a kid." I say laughing as I open the door to the class and walk in, noticing Shikamaru and Choji are still sitting in their seats. Skipping up the stairs, I plop myself down next to a 'napping' Shikamaru.

"Hey guys." I say. Choji waves but keeps eating, while Shikamaru just keeps 'napping'. I know he isn't, his breathing, though close, is abnormal. Which annoys me. A grin stretched across my face as an evil plans brings itself to life in my head.

Getting really close to Shikamaru's ear I whisper/moan, "Oh Shika-kun, don't do that~." Shikamaru bolts upright, his back rigid as he claws at his ear, a deep red blush settling across his face.

"A-a-a-ayazae-san!" He stutters out. Choji, who has been watching the whole exchange, starts choking on his chips in laughter. I smile innocently at him.

"Don't ignore me Shika-kun." I say in my normal voice. He groans and slams his head on his desk. I laugh, much to Shikamaru's ire.

"Didn't you leave to eat lunch with Team Eight and Seven?" Shikamaru asks, his head still on the desk. I glare at the blackboard.

"Yeah, but then Duck-ass and Pinkie Pie started getting on my nerves and I didn't want to risk ripping their throats out, so I left." I said in an irritated voice and slam my head down next to his. We remained like that until everyone else was back in class. After a few short minutes I felt the presence of a Jonin approach the classroom.

_'Kakabaka, if you thought I was joking about that not being late deal, you are sorely mistaken. And you better not be reading your damn smut!'_ I thought to myself.

* * *

><p>~May 21st~<p>

-Somewhere In Konoha-

A man reading an orange book with silver hair feels a strong shiver run down his spine.

* * *

><p>~May 21st~<p>

-Back At The Academy-

"Alight, Team Eight, you're with me." Kurenai says. So it went on until even Iruka left one hour later. I laughed.

"Oh, it is on Hatake!" I shout jumping from my seat.

Not even making hand signs I whisper, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." About 30 of me come into existence and take off looking for our supposed Sensei, while I'm busy setting my trap.

"What are you doing?" Duck-ass asks in a broody tone. I ignore him and unseal some water balloons that are pre-filled and some nails.

"Sasuke-kun asked you a question!" Sakura says. I ignore her as well as I rig some balloons above the window with a nail set so that when it opens the balloon goes 'pop'.

"Umm, Aya-chan, what are you doing?" Naruto asks.

"Oh, just making it clear to Kakabaka that I don't like him and his tardiness." I say to him with a smile as I do the same to the door. Then I whip out some ink and a brush and paint a seal on the window sill and in front of the door. I send chakra into the one on the sill and move onto the door.

"What's that do?" Naruto asks.

"It's a seal made to keep whoever steps on it in place." I say and infuse some chakra into the one in front of the door, making it disappear.

I stand up and smile at him, "You're not the only one who enjoys a good prank."

* * *

><p>AN: So... I personally don't think this chapter is my best work... but, I kinda like it... So deal! Okay.<p> 


	6. Meeting the Team

AN: So… I've been dying. I've had a very bad case of the stomach flu, I couldn't stop throwing up for two days and it was painful. But I'm back baby! I hope you all like this chapter as much as I did!

**WARNING: LANGUAGE AND MAYBE, DEPENDING ON WHAT YOU FIND INAPPROPRIATE, SOME INAPPROPRIATE THEMES. SLASHING, BASHING, THE WHOLE NINE YARDS KIDS.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO, BECAUSE IF I DID I WOULD MAKE SAKURA BAD ASS OR KILL HER OFF AS SOON AS POSSIBLE.**

* * *

><p>~May 21st~<p>

-With the Clones-

The other clones and myself had finally located Kakashi Hatake, supposed Jonin Sensei of Team Seven. Our mission was to either lure or herd him to either the classroom door at the Academy or the window to the classroom at the Academy. Luring him didn't seem to be a possibility as he wasn't going anywhere, purposely being late. Also, he was reading his damn porn, so we had permission to use violent means. This was gonna be epic. Our entire group transformed into a crowd of women, it may be suspicious but who cares? As long as he gets to the Academy soon, Boss Lady's fine with it. Twenty clones walk back and position themselves along the path to the Academy, ready to put him back on the path should he deviate. Then me and the other nine clones walk near the tree Kakashi is perched in, seemingly oblivious to his presence. We start gossiping, the kind of stuff we used in the old world.

"Did you hear about Jamie and Mark? It was hilarious!" One clone laughs. The conversation continues like that until I just happen to look up and zero in on his book.

"PREVERT! Get him!" I scream. All the other clones snap their attention to him and roared in fury. After one clone attempted to climb the tree, Kakashi lept from the tree in alarm and took off down the designated path. We were successfully herding him when he jumped to the roofs. We hadn't really thought of him doing that and were worried he'd get away when some kunoichi started helping us chase him. Apparently they had heard us screaming 'pervert' and figured he had peeped on us, so they were helping us chase him. They had gotten him off the roofs and back on the road. We continued chasing him until we were just at the Academy. We saw him slip into the window, and decided to call it quits, grumbling as we left. Once the kunoichi were gone, we all giggled to each other. After a few seconds of giggling hysterically, I searched within myself for that small pocket of energy, once I found it, I tore at it and shred it to nothing, and I disappeared.

* * *

><p>~May 21st~<p>

-Back At the Academy-

In the distance we could hear screams of 'pervert' and 'get him', I grinned. It was almost time. A couple of minutes later the window is thrown open and Kakabaka steps on the seal that I had placed on the sill. As expected he was frozen to the spot as the water balloon popped over his head, releasing the water. He remained unmoving as water dripped down his face, the seal deactivated as water dripped onto it. Everyone was shocked still, except for Naruto, my wolves and myself, we were rolling on the floor laughing and howling our asses off.

"OH! HAHAHA! That's what you get for being late! Karma's my bitch!" I shouted in between laughter and drags of breath. My wolves were no better.

"My first impression is… I hate you all." Kakabaka said. That started a whole new round of laughter from my pack, Naruto however, had stopped laughing.

"Meet me up on the roof." Kakabaka said and disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

'_Show off.'_ I thought. I took my time getting there, see how he likes it. When I finally arrived everyone was waiting on me and my pack.

"Aya-chan, what took you so long?!" Naruto asked. I said nothing and walked up to Naruto, shoved Duck-ass over, and sat down. I leaned over to Naruto's ear.

"I just wanted to piss Kakabaka off, okay? Shhh." I whispered. Naruto grinned and nodded.

"Okay, let's start with introductions. Say your name, hobbies, likes, dislikes, goals and dreams." He said.

"Sensei, why don't you go first, so we have an example." Sakura said. Kakabaka nodded.

"Very well, My name is Kakashi Hatake-"

I coughed, "Kakabaka." I coughed again, earning a glare from said Kakabaka.

"My name is Kakashi Hatake, my hobbies… I have many hobbies. I have likes and dislikes, haven't really thought of any goals. As for dreams? I had one last night." He ended on a cheerful note.

"Translation: My name is Kakabaka, my hobbies are reading smut and thinking about smut, my likes are reading smut and my dislikes are people who don't like smut. My goal is the same as my dream, which is to star in a smut film." I finish with a serious look on my face. Everyone has a look of unintelligence on their face, even Kakabaka. However, Kakabaka's face turns to one of annoyance.

'_I don't like you either, Traitor.'_ I thought in reply. I reached up to my left eye and pulled the skin down with my favorite finger and stuck my tongue out. An uncommon insult from the old world, it's basically giving him the middle finger. He had no idea what it meant, and ignored me. Kakabaka looked at Naruto, who gave his rant about ramen and being Hokage, Then it was Pinkie's turn, and I decided that I was going to give her hell.

"My name is Sakura Haruno, my hobbies are *giggles*, my likes- or rather _who_ I like is *giggles*, my goal is *giggles* and my dream is *giggles*." She finishes. Before anyone can say anything I spill my bit.

"Translation: My name is Pinkie Pie, my hobbies are daydreaming about Sasuke-kun and smelling his underwear. The person I like is Sasuke-kun, my goal is to marry Sasuke-kun and my dream is to- you guessed it! To have Sasuke-kun's children!" I say in a super girly and high pitched voice. What shocked me was that instead of Sakura getting defensive, she pulled a Hinata and turned completely red.

'_Must've been the underwear comment.'_ I thought to myself. My wolves chuckle but comes out as a growl. Kakashi coughed into his fist.

"Moving on…" He said and looked to Sasuke.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I don't have any hobbies, I dislike many things and I don't have many likes, my my dream is not a dream because I will make it a reality, to kill a certain man and to restore my clan." Sasuke says in an incredibly emo voice. I scoff.

"Translation: My name is Duck-ass, I will betray all of you to go be Pedo-Snake's toy, then I will murder the one person who still truly cares about me because I'm a blind idiot." I say to my wolves under my breath. To this my pack growls lowly at Duck-ass and their ears pull back slightly.

"Okay… You with the wolves." Kakabaka says with a small glare.

"**Yeah, fuck you too.**" I shake my head. "My name is Ayazae, and apparently my last name is Ookami, My hobbies include, but are not limited to, training, eating, hunting, scheming to take over the world, and reading. My likes are loyal people, my pack, training, eating, and mirrors. My dislikes are people who are ignorant, arrogant, have no common sense or all of the above, I'm not too fond of water and the dark either, but I can deal with those. My goal is…" _'To save this world,'_ "Classified. And my dream is…" _'To be happy, with people in my life who love me.'_ "None of your business." I finish. It takes a second, but Naruto bursts out laughing.

"Hahaha! You're scared of the dark!" Naruto laughs at me, and I can't help but feel a stab in my chest.

'_Friends don't hurt friends.'_ I thought. My wolves come to my defense.

"Silence human! Anyone lesser than Ayazae-sama would have broken years ago if they could see what she sees!" Kana snaps at him and continues to growl as he freezes. This piques Kakabaka's interest.

"And what does she see?" He asks, ignoring his student that, for all he knows, could be in danger. I ignore him and so do my wolves. He sighs and continues to explain the whole 66% thing and the test and 'you shouldn't eat breakfast' but I don't pay attention and just remember how someone I thought was a friend made fun of my fears. After Kakabaka disappeared Naruto asked Sakura if she'd like to get ramen with him, to which she declined rudely.

"Hey, Aya-chan-"

"**Don't call me that, Traitor!"** I snarled at him and he takes a step back in surprise.

"Aya-chan. what's wrong?" He asks like he doesn't know what he did.

"**Friends don't hurt friends, Traitor. Only friends can call me 'Aya-chan', so don't call me that anymore."** I said and move to leave. Naruto has a look of shock on his face but he follows me.

"What did I say?" He asks in a sad and slightly panicked voice. I stopped and took a deep breath.

"Why would you laugh at something I find scary? Maybe I was to quick to let you in." I said quietly. Naruto has a hurt look on his face.

"Whatever I did I'm sorry!" He said hastily.

"I don't like half-assed apologies, they mean nothing to me. I'll forgive you if you can give me a real apology. Later." I said and walked away, leaving a stunned Naruto in my wake.

* * *

><p>AN: So, yeah. Sorry it took so long for me to update. I was dying. But here's the next chappie, I hope you all like it!<p>

REVIEW!


	7. Scheming to Take Over the World

AN: Azami here! So this is the next chapter, duh. Also, if anyone in interested, check out my one-shot-that-has-the-potential-to-be-a-story-if-I-get-enough-reviews. It's title is 'My Adventures in the Narutoverse'. Thanks. Also, I've decided to add the date at the top of every line break. I have also decided that team seven is founded at the same time that school would be let out for summer vacation, because I have no idea when team seven is founded, if anyone knows please tell me. Don't bite me! Anyways.

**WARNING: LANGUAGE AND MAYBE, DEPENDING ON WHAT YOU FIND INAPPROPRIATE, SOME INAPPROPRIATE THEMES. SLASHING, BASHING, THE WHOLE NINE YARDS KIDS.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO, BECAUSE IF I DID I WOULD END TOBI AND HIS IDIOCY. HELL OBITO WOULD NEVER HAVE 'DIED' TO BEGIN WITH!**

* * *

><p>~May 21st~<p>

-Training Grounds-

I had decided to ward off some blood lust with a not so friendly spar with ten Shadow Clones. I also gave myself a handicap by only using my legs. So I was currently spinning like a top, upside down, kicking any and all Shadow Clones near me. I rolled away from the position and shot up like a spring, delivering a flying kick to the face of a surprised Aya. She popped like a bubble. I then flipped next to another 'me' and sent a round-house kick to the side of her head. She also popped. A Shadow Clone threw a kunai at me which I dodged and proceeded 'catch' it with the bottom of my chakra laced bare foot. I then spun around and hurled it towards an unsuspecting 'me'. Why was is so easy to take them down? Well, I only gave them one-tenth of my intelligence. I had to make an entirely new jutsu to be able to modify their intelligence levels, and after two years, several chakra exhaustion sessions, and more than one explosion to the face, I completed it. I was somewhat bored, this spar had only begun two minutes ago and I had already taken down three 'me's'. Next time I was totally giving them at least one-fifth brain power. The spar proceeded swiftly and boringly only lasting another four minutes or so. After I had finished off the last clone I wasn't even breathing that hard and barely sweating. I sighed.

"Kakabaka, it's rude to stalk people. Let me guess, you're here to take me to fill out forms, right?" I asked boredly. Kakashi sighed.

"Why do you call me that? What have I ever done to you?" He asked. I laugh.

"What have you done to me? Nothing. You've nothing of offence to me." I said, my language becoming more mature. It did that even in my last life at random, I never found out why, not that it matters.

"Then why?" He asked exasperatedly.

"Because, you may not have done anything to me, you haven't even done anything to those who I consider important to me. But that's exactly the point, dear Kakabaka. It's what you failed to do for a certain someone this whole time. You may not realize now, or anytime soon, but you will eventually. Until you correct it and prove yourself to both that person and me you will be Kakabaka. Clear? Good. Now, let's go fill out some paperwork." I said and set a swift pace in the direction of the Hokage's office.

* * *

><p>~May 22nd~<p>

-The Den (Apartment)-

"I swear Amida, if you don't get up right now I'm going to rip your pathetic little eyelids off!" Kana snarled at a curled up ball of fur, who simply kept on sleeping. Kana, ever the drill sergeant she is, was attempting to get everyone up at the asscrack of dawn. I did not mind this, the others however…

"Will you stop your infernal screeching? You sound like Pinkie Pie." Hitomi mumbled trying to get more sleep, seeing as we still have two hours before Kakabaka shows up. I don't think he took my warning prank to heart. Plus we were all tired because we didn't get home last night until very late because of all that damn paperwork, I even used clones! I have come to understand Sarutobi's pain, that crap's worse than homework back in the old world.

"Kana." I said from under a pile of wolf and blanket. I could hear her pause.

"Yes?" She asked, slightly hesitant.

"Go to bed." I ordered. She wouldn't dare go against an order from me.

"Yes, Ayazae-sama." She said dejectedly. I, of course, wasn't sleeping but I find that dark and quiet are restful and help put me in a trance-like state. I need rest somehow, I may have a monster in me but I myself am still human. An hour and a half later and more than one confrontation with a noisy neighbor (I swear the bastard was parading a circus through his apartment), I was up, already eaten, and having a quick training session. I don't bother having formal training periods, or at least I didn't before, because I always got my training from hunting or fighting. That's going to change very soon considering Team Seven will be doing D-ranks for a while. I sighed.

"Alright let's go buy breakfast for the idiots." I said and everyone stood and proceeded through to the nearest exit. Out the door and through the air, we jumped off the outdoor hallway thingy and leaped onto the nearest rooftop. We made a beeline to Ichiraku's to get Naruto some ramen because God knows I still see Naruto-baka as a close friend. I realized last night that Naruto's an idiot and most definitely didn't mean anything by laughing at me, I was totally overreacting but it had brought up some not so pleasant memories from my past life. But I digress. We then went to the nearest convenient store to buy the other two some bento boxes, I still don't like those two, I just pray Tsunade beats the fangirl out of Sakura before I end her. We walk through the door and almost immediately there is a scream, a very shrill scream that sends pain ripping through my ears even as I cover them.

"**SHUT UP!"** I roar in her direction and I hear the sound of someone slapping their hand over her mouth.

"Ayazae-sama!" I hear Akairi yell in slight horror. I realize immediately what happened. The scream had sent my instincts off in the most predatory way and I had 'Wolfed', I had grown the ears, fangs, and claws of a wolf and my eyes had turned red. All in all, I was terrifying, and it wasn't helping that I was sending off waves of Killing Intent everywhere. I shot out of there like a bat out of hell and I hid in an alleyway a couple of blocks away to wait for my changes to go away.

"Well, I guess Duck-ass and Pinkie aren't getting bento today." I panted as everything slowly morphed back to normal. It was somewhat painful considering everything just shot out, usually it takes a couple of minutes to build up power to Wolf, it also requires spiritual energy from a wolf, which they also have to build up. Doing it without those things is difficult and painful. So as everything started to disappear I took a moment to think about how I'm going to handle the situation, I mean, at least six people saw me.

'_Well, there's nothing I can do, really… I guess I could pass it off as a Kekkei Genkai, or something. If I was a vampire I could just compel them… Oh, the possibilities!'_ I thought mournfully. I waited a few more minutes and all of my bits disappeared.

"What do you guys think? Should I try again? Or give up?" I asked my pack. Kana growled.

"I say we let the idiots starve." She said in disdain. I got the feeling she was picturing ripping out Sakura's throat because she let a delightful rumble leave her throat a few seconds later. Only slightly creepy. Akairi sighed.

"You already got food for Naruto-san, and they are your teammates, you can't just abandon them like that…" She said in her 'I-love-you-all-equally' voice. I sighed.

"Fine." I groaned and stood up and began exiting the alley. Once we began moving again I asked Akairi to cast a genjutsu of herself and the pack, we don't need anymore incidents today. And so we speed-walked to another supermarket place-thingy, got the bento and proceeded to the training grounds. We arrived 25 minutes after we left the apartment.

"You're late!" Sakura screeched. I was surprised not to hear Naruto screaming as well, until I saw him looking guiltily at the ground. I sighed and ignored Sakura, opting to sit next to Naruto.

"Oh, good morning Ayazae-ch- I mean- san…" He said gloomily. I sighed again.

"I forgive you, Naruto-kun." I said and shoved the bowl of ramen in his lap, I was never one for the emotional crap that came with forgiving someone. However, Naruto was. As he tried glomping me while trying not to spill his ramen, Sakura was screaming something about how we're not supposed to eat breakfast. After fending off Naruto, gently of course, I turned to Sakura with a blank look.

"Haruno, not to seem threatening or anything, but if you don't break your habit of _screaming at everyone_ I'm going to rip your throat out. Also, Kakabaka _suggested_ that we don't eat breakfast. Suggested. And what kind of _utter moron_ doesn't eat breakfast _even though they know there's going to be a fight_?" I try not to say in the condescending tone that was threatening to enter my voice. Cue grumbling stomachs.

I face palmed while I heard the worried/angry/slightly insane mumblings of Kana, "They're gonna get us killed. We're gonna die. They're gonna kill us. They'll kill us then skin us and turn us into coats." I heard Akairi sigh.

"Well then I guess that's just you guys then." I mumbled while unsealing their bento and hurling them at black and pink targets.

"Hey! Watch where you throw things!" Pinkie yelled. A vein popped out of my forehead.

"Pinkie, see this wolf right here?" I asked and pointed to Kana. "She thinks you're gonna get us all killed, see this wolf right here?" I asked and pointed to Amida, who was happily snoozing next to her mother. "She is her pup, do you know what female wolves will do when they feel that their young are threatened? They rip spines out. All she needs is the go ahead from me, but luckily for you, you are my teammate, so I'm going to say it once more, shut up and eat." I say darkly. I hear her gulp and chuckle to myself. Luckily for them they actually started eating, if they hadn't I would have just shoved it down their throats, this way takes less effort on my part. Naruto was happily slurping ramen, Sakura was eating neatly, and Sasuke was broodily munching on a tomato filled riceball. Myself, having already eaten along with my wolves, decided it was time for some meditation, seeing as we still had about four to five minutes left. Easily translates to four to five hours mind-time.

* * *

><p>~May 22nd~<p>

-Mindscape-

"Hello Okaa-sama." I say and bow politely. All around me are hundreds of mirrors, from full body mirrors to little pocket ones, floating and shifting all around my mindscape. Inside some mirrors are memories from both this life and my last. Luckily if Inoichi ever tried to get into my mind he'd just get extremely confused if he looked into any of them, even Okaa-sama can't look into them for long without losing herself. My Okaa-sama's large white tail twitches slightly at 'Okaa-sama'. She snarls slightly as her voice fills my thoughts.

'_You know full well I'm not your _mother_._' She growls disdainfully. '_What do you want pup?'_ She asks in a gentler tone. I smile at her. She knows full well that I don't have a mother in this world, hell I didn't even have one in my last life, and she's the closest thing I'll ever have to one.

"If you don't mind, I wanted to do a little scheming and I could use your help, please Okaa-sama?" I beg. Her eyes soften before swiftly returning to their cold stare.

'_Very well.'_ She says.

"Thank you Okaa-sama!" I say happily. "Okay so, I'm placed under Kakashi Hatake-"

'_I remember the Hatake Clan, they were just an upstart samurai clan once upon a time, but swiftly became one of the strongest before converting to a ninja clan after joining a recently built Konohagakure. Last I heard their numbers where declining...'_ She said thoughtfully. '_I remember they were rather intelligent, and from what I gather from your memories of this one he's going to be a problem, a big one.'_ She finished.

"Exactly my thoughts, I can't tell him the truth, just about all the fanfictions I've ever read where the OC tells them the truth they always try and fix it their own way, and it never works. Plus it's just common sense, why should they trust us with their village when we just got here? It must be a secret kept at all costs." I replied. Okaa-sama shifted and yawned.

'_What are the major issues with the worlds current course?'_ She asked.

"The list of Evil Bastards consists of, but is not limited to, Tobi, AKA Madara Uchiha or Obito Uchiha, Akatsuki, Orochimaru," I coughed, "Pedo-Snake." I coughed again. "Kabuto Yakushi, Danzou Shimura, Gaara no Sabaku, but he's only temporary, same for Itachi Uchiha, Oh, anything and everything that crawls out of Otogakure, Haku and Zabuza are also temporary, we need them as allies, Gatou, we shall bring his end in the most painful way, and I guess that's it." I finished my list.

'_Who comes first?'_ Okaa-sama asked.

"That would be Zabuza, Haku, and Gatou, the Wave Arc should happen about two months after this test." I quickly answered. A rumble came from Okaa-sama's throat as she thought.

'_Removing Gatou should be the first thing you do when you arrive, leave the Pack and a clone and the humans won't know a thing. Once he is gone, Zabuza and his brat won't be too big a problem, convincing them to be allies is a completely different thing, however. I suggest paying them with the dead swine's money, quick and effective.'_ She finished. I nodded thoughtfully.

"Yeah, that should work perfectly. Problem One: Resolved for now. The next problem would be Pedo-Snake and his cronies. Targets would include Orochimaru, Kabuto, the Sound Four, a 'genin' team, Gaara and his siblings, as well as invading Suna and Oto forces. And I'd rather the old man not die this time, he's basically Naruto's grandfather." I say. Okaa-sama growled.

'I'll think about it, pup. But someone is trying to wake you up. Your Pack is falling down on the job, they should never allow someone else to touch you.' She rumbled. I sighed.

"Thank you Okaa-sama. I will have a talk with them, until next time." I say with a smile and a wave as I open my eyes.

AN: Azami here! So this is the next chapter, duh. Also, if anyone in interested, check out my one-shot-that-has-the-potential-to-be-a-story-if-I-get-enough-reviews. It's title is 'My Adventures in the Narutoverse'. Thanks. Also, I've decided to add the date at the top of every line break. I have also decided that team seven is founded at the same time that school would be let out for summer vacation, because I have no idea when team seven is founded, if anyone knows please tell me. Don't bite me! Anyways.

**WARNING: LANGUAGE AND MAYBE, DEPENDING ON WHAT YOU FIND INAPPROPRIATE, SOME INAPPROPRIATE THEMES. SLASHING, BASHING, THE WHOLE NINE YARDS KIDS.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO, BECAUSE IF I DID I WOULD END TOBI AND HIS IDIOCY. HELL OBITO WOULD NEVER HAVE 'DIED' TO BEGIN WITH!**

* * *

><p>~May 21st~<p>

-Training Grounds-

I had decided to ward off some blood lust with a not so friendly spar with ten Shadow Clones. I also gave myself a handicap by only using my legs. So I was currently spinning like a top, upside down, kicking any and all Shadow Clones near me. I rolled away from the position and shot up like a spring, delivering a flying kick to the face of a surprised Aya. She popped like a bubble. I then flipped next to another 'me' and sent a round-house kick to the side of her head. She also popped. A Shadow Clone threw a kunai at me which I dodged and proceeded 'catch' it with the bottom of my chakra laced bare foot. I then spun around and hurled it towards an unsuspecting 'me'. Why was is so easy to take them down? Well, I only gave them one-tenth of my intelligence. I had to make an entirely new jutsu to be able to modify their intelligence levels, and after two years, several chakra exhaustion sessions, and more than one explosion to the face, I completed it. I was somewhat bored, this spar had only begun two minutes ago and I had already taken down three 'me's'. Next time I was totally giving them at least one-fifth brain power. The spar proceeded swiftly and boringly only lasting another four minutes or so. After I had finished off the last clone I wasn't even breathing that hard and barely sweating. I sighed.

"Kakabaka, it's rude to stalk people. Let me guess, you're here to take me to fill out forms, right?" I asked boredly. Kakashi sighed.

"Why do you call me that? What have I ever done to you?" He asked. I laugh.

"What have you done to me? Nothing. You've nothing of offence to me." I said, my language becoming more mature. It did that even in my last life at random, I never found out why, not that it matters.

"Then why?" He asked exasperatedly.

"Because, you may not have done anything to me, you haven't even done anything to those who I consider important to me. But that's exactly the point, dear Kakabaka. It's what you failed to do for a certain someone this whole time. You may not realize now, or anytime soon, but you will eventually. Until you correct it and prove yourself to both that person and me you will be Kakabaka. Clear? Good. Now, let's go fill out some paperwork." I said and set a swift pace in the direction of the Hokage's office.

* * *

><p>~May 22nd~<p>

-The Den (Apartment)-

"I swear Amida, if you don't get up right now I'm going to rip your pathetic little eyelids off!" Kana snarled at a curled up ball of fur, who simply kept on sleeping. Kana, ever the drill sergeant she is, was attempting to get everyone up at the asscrack of dawn. I did not mind this, the others however…

"Will you stop your infernal screeching? You sound like Pinkie Pie." Hitomi mumbled trying to get more sleep, seeing as we still have two hours before Kakabaka shows up. I don't think he took my warning prank to heart. Plus we were all tired because we didn't get home last night until very late because of all that damn paperwork, I even used clones! I have come to understand Sarutobi's pain, that crap's worse than homework back in the old world.

"Kana." I said from under a pile of wolf and blanket. I could hear her pause.

"Yes?" She asked, slightly hesitant.

"Go to bed." I ordered. She wouldn't dare go against an order from me.

"Yes, Ayazae-sama." She said dejectedly. I, of course, wasn't sleeping but I find that dark and quiet are restful and help put me in a trance-like state. I need rest somehow, I may have a monster in me but I myself am still human. An hour and a half later and more than one confrontation with a noisy neighbor (I swear the bastard was parading a circus through his apartment), I was up, already eaten, and having a quick training session. I don't bother having formal training periods, or at least I didn't before, because I always got my training from hunting or fighting. That's going to change very soon considering Team Seven will be doing D-ranks for a while. I sighed.

"Alright let's go buy breakfast for the idiots." I said and everyone stood and proceeded through to the nearest exit. Out the door and through the air, we jumped off the outdoor hallway thingy and leaped onto the nearest rooftop. We made a beeline to Ichiraku's to get Naruto some ramen because God knows I still see Naruto-baka as a close friend. I realized last night that Naruto's an idiot and most definitely didn't mean anything by laughing at me, I was totally overreacting but it had brought up some not so pleasant memories from my past life. But I digress. We then went to the nearest convenient store to buy the other two some bento boxes, I still don't like those two, I just pray Tsunade beats the fangirl out of Sakura before I end her. We walk through the door and almost immediately there is a scream, a very shrill scream that sends pain ripping through my ears even as I cover them.

"**SHUT UP!"** I roar in her direction and I hear the sound of someone slapping their hand over her mouth.

"Ayazae-sama!" I hear Akairi yell in slight horror. I realize immediately what happened. The scream had sent my instincts off in the most predatory way and I had 'Wolfed', I had grown the ears, fangs, and claws of a wolf and my eyes had turned red. All in all, I was terrifying, and it wasn't helping that I was sending off waves of Killing Intent everywhere. I shot out of there like a bat out of hell and I hid in an alleyway a couple of blocks away to wait for my changes to go away.

"Well, I guess Duck-ass and Pinkie aren't getting bento today." I panted as everything slowly morphed back to normal. It was somewhat painful considering everything just shot out, usually it takes a couple of minutes to build up power to Wolf, it also requires spiritual energy from a wolf, which they also have to build up. Doing it without those things is difficult and painful. So as everything started to disappear I took a moment to think about how I'm going to handle the situation, I mean, at least six people saw me.

'_Well, there's nothing I can do, really… I guess I could pass it off as a Kekkei Genkai, or something. If I was a vampire I could just compel them… Oh, the possibilities!'_ I thought mournfully. I waited a few more minutes and all of my bits disappeared.

"What do you guys think? Should I try again? Or give up?" I asked my pack. Kana growled.

"I say we let the idiots starve." She said in disdain. I got the feeling she was picturing ripping out Sakura's throat because she let a delightful rumble leave her throat a few seconds later. Only slightly creepy. Akairi sighed.

"You already got food for Naruto-san, and they are your teammates, you can't just abandon them like that…" She said in her 'I-love-you-all-equally' voice. I sighed.

"Fine." I groaned and stood up and began exiting the alley. Once we began moving again I asked Akairi to cast a genjutsu of herself and the pack, we don't need anymore incidents today. And so we speed-walked to another supermarket place-thingy, got the bento and proceeded to the training grounds. We arrived 25 minutes after we left the apartment.

"You're late!" Sakura screeched. I was surprised not to hear Naruto screaming as well, until I saw him looking guiltily at the ground. I sighed and ignored Sakura, opting to sit next to Naruto.

"Oh, good morning Ayazae-ch- I mean- san…" He said gloomily. I sighed again.

"I forgive you, Naruto-kun." I said and shoved the bowl of ramen in his lap, I was never one for the emotional crap that came with forgiving someone. However, Naruto was. As he tried glomping me while trying not to spill his ramen, Sakura was screaming something about how we're not supposed to eat breakfast. After fending off Naruto, gently of course, I turned to Sakura with a blank look.

"Haruno, not to seem threatening or anything, but if you don't break your habit of _screaming at everyone_ I'm going to rip your throat out. Also, Kakabaka _suggested_ that we don't eat breakfast. Suggested. And what kind of _utter moron_ doesn't eat breakfast _even though they know there's going to be a fight_?" I try not to say in the condescending tone that was threatening to enter my voice. Cue grumbling stomachs.

I face palmed while I heard the worried/angry/slightly insane mumblings of Kana, "They're gonna get us killed. We're gonna die. They're gonna kill us. They'll kill us then skin us and turn us into coats." I heard Akairi sigh.

"Well then I guess that's just you guys then." I mumbled while unsealing their bento and hurling them at black and pink targets.

"Hey! Watch where you throw things!" Pinkie yelled. A vein popped out of my forehead.

"Pinkie, see this wolf right here?" I asked and pointed to Kana. "She thinks you're gonna get us all killed, see this wolf right here?" I asked and pointed to Amida, who was happily snoozing next to her mother. "She is her pup, do you know what female wolves will do when they feel that their young are threatened? They rip spines out. All she needs is the go ahead from me, but luckily for you, you are my teammate, so I'm going to say it once more, shut up and eat." I say darkly. I hear her gulp and chuckle to myself. Luckily for them they actually started eating, if they hadn't I would have just shoved it down their throats, this way takes less effort on my part. Naruto was happily slurping ramen, Sakura was eating neatly, and Sasuke was broodily munching on a tomato filled riceball. Myself, having already eaten along with my wolves, decided it was time for some meditation, seeing as we still had about four to five minutes left. Easily translates to four to five hours mind-time.

* * *

><p>~May 22nd~<p>

-Mindscape-

"Hello Okaa-sama." I say and bow politely. All around me are hundreds of mirrors, from full body mirrors to little pocket ones, floating and shifting all around my mindscape. Inside some mirrors are memories from both this life and my last. Luckily if Inoichi ever tried to get into my mind he'd just get extremely confused if he looked into any of them, even Okaa-sama can't look into them for long without losing herself. My Okaa-sama's large white tail twitches slightly at 'Okaa-sama'. She snarls slightly as her voice fills my thoughts.

'_You know full well I'm not your _mother_._' She growls disdainfully. '_What do you want pup?'_ She asks in a gentler tone. I smile at her. She knows full well that I don't have a mother in this world, hell I didn't even have one in my last life, and she's the closest thing I'll ever have to one.

"If you don't mind, I wanted to do a little scheming and I could use your help, please Okaa-sama?" I beg. Her eyes soften before swiftly returning to their cold stare.

'_Very well.'_ She says.

"Thank you Okaa-sama!" I say happily. "Okay so, I'm placed under Kakashi Hatake-"

'_I remember the Hatake Clan, they were just an upstart samurai clan once upon a time, but swiftly became one of the strongest before converting to a ninja clan after joining a recently built Konohagakure. Last I heard their numbers where declining...'_ She said thoughtfully. '_I remember they were rather intelligent, and from what I gather from your memories of this one he's going to be a problem, a big one.'_ She finished.

"Exactly my thoughts, I can't tell him the truth, just about all the fanfictions I've ever read where the OC tells them the truth they always try and fix it their own way, and it never works. Plus it's just common sense, why should they trust us with their village when we just got here? It must be a secret kept at all costs." I replied. Okaa-sama shifted and yawned.

'_What are the major issues with the worlds current course?'_ She asked.

"The list of Evil Bastards consists of, but is not limited to, Tobi, AKA Madara Uchiha or Obito Uchiha, Akatsuki, Orochimaru," I coughed, "Pedo-Snake." I coughed again. "Kabuto Yakushi, Danzou Shimura, Gaara no Sabaku, but he's only temporary, same for Itachi Uchiha, Oh, anything and everything that crawls out of Otogakure, Haku and Zabuza are also temporary, we need them as allies, Gatou, we shall bring his end in the most painful way, and I guess that's it." I finished my list.

'_Who comes first?'_ Okaa-sama asked.

"That would be Zabuza, Haku, and Gatou, the Wave Arc should happen about two months after this test." I quickly answered. A rumble came from Okaa-sama's throat as she thought.

'_Removing Gatou should be the first thing you do when you arrive, leave the Pack and a clone and the humans won't know a thing. Once he is gone, Zabuza and his brat won't be too big a problem, convincing them to be allies is a completely different thing, however. I suggest paying them with the dead swine's money, quick and effective.'_ She finished. I nodded thoughtfully.

"Yeah, that should work perfectly. Problem One: Resolved for now. The next problem would be Pedo-Snake and his cronies. Targets would include Orochimaru, Kabuto, the Sound Four, a 'genin' team, Gaara and his siblings, as well as invading Suna and Oto forces. And I'd rather the old man not die this time, he's basically Naruto's grandfather." I say. Okaa-sama growled.

'I'll think about it, pup. But someone is trying to wake you up. Your Pack is falling down on the job, they should never allow someone else to touch you.' She rumbled. I sighed.

"Thank you Okaa-sama. I will have a talk with them, until next time." I say with a smile and a wave as I open my eyes.

* * *

><p>AN: Hello everyone! Sorry this chapter is so late, I was trying to find a good beta, but it's taking too long so… whatever. Also, I got bitten but a very mean dog and I can't type with my right hand: My better typing hand. So writing has been at half it's normal speed. There's a whole bunch of other little side things, like starting a new club and teaching noobs how use auto cad at school. But I digress. Here is your new chappie! REVIEW! IF YOU DON'T REVIEW I'LL CRY AND I WON'T POST ANOTHER CHAPPIE UNTIL I HAVE AT LEAST 15 REVIEWS. REVIEWS ARE LOVE!<p>

-_-_-Azami Wren-_-_- Out!


	8. Team Work and Being Underestimated

AN: New chappie! Yay. So luckily for all of you there were enough reviews for this chapter. I really like reviews ya know. From now on I'll be setting a review limit so be sure to review, check the bottom for the number. Moving on, this is a fanfic were shit will change after a certain point, okay? Okay.

**WARNING: CURSING EVERY NOW AND THEN, EXTREME PLOT CHANGES. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO, BECAUSE IF I DID DEAD PEOPLE WOULD STAY DEAD, AND BAD GUYS WOULD REMAIN BAD GUYS.**

_**Oh and to a certain someone, you know who you are, if you don't like my writing style, story, or my OC go fuck yourself. I get really sick of you bastards internet stalking me just to tell me over and over that my stories suck. Go write your own then and quit bugging me.**_

* * *

><p>~May 22nd~<p>

-Training Ground Seven-

I opened my eyes as an orange blob was shaking my violently, luckily for the orange blob, I recognized who it was because I was about two seconds away from mauling him. Naruto continued to shake me until I snarled at him on instinct.

"Naruto Uzumaki! Do not shake a meditating person!" I growled. He backed away with a nervous grin on his face.

"Sorry Aya-chan. I thought you were sleeping…" He chuckled nervously, probably worried that I would reject him again.

"It's fine Naruto-kun." I sigh and flipped up. Kakashi is standing in front of us with, I think a grin on his face.

"Now that all of you are with us…" Kakashi glanced at me and I gave him a feral grin. He coughed awkwardly. "Anyways, we can start the test!" He said and pulled out an alarm clock, placing it on a stump.

"Okay, this is set for noon." He said and pulled out three bells. "Here are three bells, your task is to take them before times up. Whoever doesn't get a bell before noon doesn't get lunch and not only will I tie you to a stump, but I'll also eat in front of you." He warned. I laughed.

"And this, my little guinea pigs, is why we eat breakfast." I said, they grumbled in response, except for Duck-ass of course. Kakabaka glared at me.

"Let me guess… You told them the answer to the test?" He asked, a hint of anger in his voice. I smiled at him.

"Of course not. I'll do that on your time, not mine." I answered truthfully. He sighed exasperatedly.

"Anyways, there are only three bells do one of you are definitely going to get tied up." He explained. I picked at some ninja wire sticking out of my pouch out of boredom.

"So at least one of you will be sent back to the academy.

'_Ehh, even if they somehow manage to fail, I'll still be put on another team, my skills are far beyond genin anyways, plus, no Team Seven, less problems, I think.'_ I thought to myself as I yawned.

"If you want, use shuriken and kunai, you won't be able to beat me unless you come at me with the intent to kill.

'_Kill, huh? Joy.'_ I thought, he really should give me permission. Pinkie and Naruto went on to say how he'll be in danger and what not, then Kakabaka insulted Naruto so I snarled at him, Naruto charged him which is how we ended up like how we are now.

"Aya-chan! Let go! I'm going to defeat this bastard!" Naruto yelled, struggling to get free of the ninja wire wrapped around him. My ninja pouch is always neat. I yawned.

"No. He may have said start but we need to work as a team." I said, pulling back on the wire gently, pulling Naruto off his feet. Kakabaka coughed.

"Actually, I didn't say start." He said in a condescending voice. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah you did, you said 'When I say 'start'' so you said start. I'm a ninja, I'm gonna look for loopholes." I said with a glare. He just stared at me and sighed.

'_Whatever, bastard. I can deal with your shit.'_ I thought, forcing my anger down.

"Alright then, start." He said.

'_Finally.'_ I thought. Duck-ass and Pinkie moved to hide but I was already on them with ninja wire. No way in hell was I gonna be nice about this, I'd read too many Fanfictions where the OC tries to convince them and they end up blowing her off. Besides, it was time to establish hierarchy and let me tell you, Kakabaka wasn't on top. The ninja wire wrapped around their midsections tightly as my chakra pumped thought it.

"Let go of me!" Pink-ass screams. She struggles a little then gives up, she needs some serious work and I was the one who was going to have to give it to her. Sasuke was also struggling and getting annoyed rather quickly. Without giving anyone any time to bitch at me more, I darted into the forest with my teammates in tow and my pack on my heels.

"Akairi-nee." I said.

"Yes, Ayazae-chan." She said, her eyes glowing and she cast a genjutsu to hide our definite tracks and the noise that was being made, along with hiding us visibly and our chakra signatures. As soon as we were far enough we stopped and I let go of the wires but didn't untie them.

"What is wrong with you?!" Pink-ass screamed at me. I just stared at her with a blank expression.

"Aya-chan! You have to let me go! I have to beat Kakashi-sensei by myself to be Hokage!" Naruto plead with me. I raised my hand to my face and pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration.

"Ayazae, release me. You're getting in my way." Duck-ass gritted through his teeth. I just sat there, staring at them with my blank face.

"**Listen well, brats. We **_**will**_ **work as a team, whether you think it necessary or not. I am pack leader, Alpha, you will listen to me. I have years more experience than you, I know what I'm doing. I will no longer take complaints from you when on a mission. This, is a mission. I won't allow us to fail simply because one of us is an arrogant **_**prick**_ **with an ego the size of Alaska, an **_**idiot**_ **with authority issues, and a love sick **_**weakling**_**!"** I snarled at them, my eyes flashing yellow. They were now shock silent at my words and tone. Until Naruto broke the silence.

"But Aya-chan! I _need_ to do this on my own to be Hokage!" He yelled with an annoyed edge, like I didn't comprehend.

"I will avenge my clan, and I'll do it on my own." Duck-ass stated as he begun to struggle again. I sneered.

"**I won't let you hurt Itachi, he's been through enough.** **Uchiha, Uzumaki, Haruno. We are going to work as a team, or I'll end you where you are. I don't care what your reasons or excuses are. The whole point of this test is to work together. Theoretically there is no way for a genin to take down an jonin. It's impossible. So we have to work together, I'm not giving you the option." **I said coldly. They had a varying looks of shock, fear, and anger of their faces.

"You wouldn't kill us, would you Aya-chan?" He asked quietly. At that moment my wolves were shocked out of their silence.

"Oh Kami! Ayazae snap out of it!" Akairi yelled. Kana had other ideas. Pain exploded through my leg as she bit me.

"Ow! What the fuck Kana?!" I screamed. My leg oozed blood from her bite.

"My apologies Ayazae-sama, you were allowing Ikari to have her way." I sighed as Mori walked up and began healing my wound.

"Fine, whatever. Hitomi, Hiro, Kuro, Kana, I want all of you to retrieve the bells, Akairi, cast a genjutsu on them, have them sound and look like us. Be quick about it." I order. They drop their heads in a bow and after Akairi places the genjutsu they take off. I lower myself to the ground in a crouch position in front of my team.

"Okay, all that aside, we are going to have to deal with each other until we reach chunin, so quit your bitching. And, no Naruto, I doubt I'd be able to kill you, these two morons, though, I can't guarantee." I say. "Also, Duck-ass, have you never heard of this little thing called a ninja squad? Whether you like it or not you'll always be on a team, never solo. So pull that stick out of your ass and deal with your shit." I sighed.

"Why should we listen to you?" Pink-ass sneered. I gave her a blank look.

"Because I'm an S-rank criminal, or I was. I've killed over two hundred Anbu. Therefore, I have more skill, talent, experience and authority that all of you put together." I state with a blank tone.

'_Eh, they were gonna find out sooner or later anyways.'_ I think to myself.

"That's impossible!" Pink-ass screamed. I groaned and scooted closer to Sakura, who was trying to get away. I put my face next to her ear.

"DO YOU LIKE IT WHEN I YELL IN YOUR EAR?!" I screamed. Arms tied all Sakura could do was shut her eyes and flinch. "IF NOT THEN STOP YOUR SCREAMING!" I finish. Clones of us walk through the bushes to our clearing and Akairi ends the genjutsu. My wolfs approach and drop the bells in my lap.

"That was pitiful, he really underestimated them, even you." Kana informed me.

"Did you teach him different?" I asked her.

"'Course not, let him underestimate you." She grinned. I smirked and stuffed a bell in everyone's pocket except mine and I untied them.

"All you have to do is stay here until the timer rings, I'm going to go take a nap." I tell them and stand to leave.

"Wait Aya-chan!" Naruto yells and follows me.

* * *

><p>AN: So I'm updating because I'm feeling nice today and since I'm getting my phone fixed today. Also because I had a shit ton of chocolate yesterday so I'm happy. But now the review limit is 20! I like reviews! They let me know I'm doing good and should continue! If I don't get reviews I think I'm not good enough and should stop writing! T.T It doesn't even have to be long, just say 'Update!' or something! Please! I NEED REVIEWS!<p>

_-_-_-Azami Wren-_-_-_ Out!


End file.
